Labyrinth of Doom
by Jazebeth
Summary: Perhaps it was the pressure and the stress that finally took it's tool on him. Perhaps it's just his inner desire to commit the sin. Though, Allen had no regret whats over after he did that, he had delivered the massage loud and clear. Semi-AU, following the manga until some points. Thriller, Psychology, Mind-Play, Crime, Possible character death. Dark Themes
1. Choice

**Loud And Clear**

* * *

"… Did you hear me, Walker? The Ark needs to…" Allen tuned Leverrier down. In all honesty, he didn't want to hear anything from this man mouth, he's sick of it –The man went on and on about how he could turn into a Noah and kill all of them, therefore, he _needs_ to be watched 24/7-, he had actually considered to just run away from the Order and went on with his life –not that he have any of it since he still had a war to settle-.

"… also, your checkups are going to prove if you're innocent…" there the Hitler went on again, can he just shut it? Apparently, the man didn't have that word on his dictionary.

In the past two hour, Allen had waste his time to listen to the annoying snake man as he delivered _words of justice –_yeah, right—to the host of Neah. The white haired teen could do nothing –none of them can—as Leverrier announced to the four generals that Allen Walker will be held as a traitor until further notice, which Bak and Komui objected.

Allen had enough of this. He was not going to make his whole purpose of living being crushed by this man.

And so, the cursed teen activated his Innocence, Crown Clown, and in the blink of an eye, had the Snake's throat between his claw-like hand and clutched it until his throat draws blood. Allen didn't care about the fresh blood dripping ever so slowly between his fingers; he's more interested in what the man had said.

"… with this, you're going to be executed… you know that right?" Allen snapped his hand, cutting the Snake head off, which rolled away on the floor.

"Even without being killed by me, you still wanted my head," it was not a question, it was a statement.

A scream tore through the meeting as the head Branch finally realized the threat in his action. Even Komui was sitting as still as a statue, body trembling by fear, face paled as second ticks by, and mumbling incoherent things before he stared at Allen, questions clear in his eyes.

"Why would I work with someone who wanted me dead?" it answered their question, even just a bit. Still, they just could not believe the sweet and kind hearted being like Allen could kill _human_ without second though.

"Even I could tell the excitement in your eyes," he directed his gaze to all of them, "when I killed this bastard, so we're even."

Before anyone could object at the last statement, Allen had summoned a gate and then proceeds to walk through it.

"Oh, before I forget," the white haired teen had grabbed the microphone and said, "For anyone who heard this, I want to let you know that anyone who hunted me down," this one seemed to be directed at Lenalee, "are going to be killed, either by me or the Noah," A lot of people gasped at this –had he finally lost it that he was admitting he was siding with the Noah?- "or maybe Apocryphos," Allend added as after though.

"Either way, I have clearly stated that I will retire from Black Order, and fight the Millenium Earl by myself, if you interfere with my ways, I will personally use you as a decoy to the Noah, is that clear?" he pointedly looked at Komui who nodded, albeit hesitating.

"Oh, and one more thing, I will cut off all access with the ark, so if any of you that was still using _my _Ark, may as well leave, if you don't want to stuck there forever that's it," Allen gave the microphone back at Link, who still had not comprehend that his charge had finally lost it.

Allen walked through the gate and mumbled something before the gates disappeared. All access is on his hand now.

_No one could change him._

_No one could tell him what to do._

_No one would be able to control him._

_No one would interfere with him._

_He could do whatever he pleases._

_No one will tell him killing other humans was a sin._

_Because he's not a human anymore._

_It's just him, the Noah, Apocryphos, and the third side of the war._

_He's by himself now._

* * *

AN: I'm supposed to study as my finals are due this week, but alas, this fic just have to be written.

Thank you for Reading!


	2. Moving Along

_Now what?_

It's been a while since Allen had left the Black Order, opting to stay at the Ark for a couple more days. While he was glad that the only one who had access on this Ark was few chosen people, he was feeling rather lonely on the ghost town.

_I could just choose some place to settle on for the time being._

_But… it would get ugly if either the Earl or Black Order find me._

_What if I just stay here forever? That's ridiculous, my life would mean nothing._

_Not that it has purpose anyway…_

_What am I thinking? I was the Destroyer of Time of God's sake!_

_But I don't want to waste my life on people who don't appreciate it._

_Then what about that arm you ask? _

Allen smirked to himself as image of him saving the world; it was funny seeing the faces of people who once despise him were gaping up at him in awe. It's disgusting.

_Human was sure a disgusting race… don't you think?_

_True, throw a bone at them and they'll swarm at it. I always wondered how such a race could survive for over millennia years._

_Maybe they used their brain? No idea._

A loud grumbling forced Allen to come to his senses. The white haired boy looked down on his stomach, it grumbled for few moments and then the ghost town was silent again.

"I suppose I need something to eat… come on Tim, we're going to grab some food-"

Silence.

"Oi, Tim, are you here?"

No answer.

"Fine, I'm going then, you know where to look for me." He sighed, the golden ball will appear out of nowhere again, just like… every time Allen left without him.

Allen concentrated on opening a gate on some deserted places –he didn't want to alert any Exorcist that was standing by that was likely had been told to kill him on site, which he was sure-, thankfully, living with Cross has it benefits as it was easy to find such a remote area.

The ark gate opened moments later and Allen recognize it as few of his Master favorite place to hide out of the Order's gasp, a red light district on outskirt of London.

What was he thinking, you ask? According to his Master, the Black Order was stupid enough to overlook this place as they tried to convince themselves that Cross wouldn't hide in such dangerously close place to the Headquarter's. Now he started to understand why his Master hated the Black Order aside from the lack of alcohol and women, they lack common sense!

"Hey, ol' man!" a guff voice shouted on a far side of an alleyway. Allen sighed, does his hair attract that much trouble? The white haired teen pretended he didn't hear anything and proceed to leave as soon as possible.

The man halted, he though this person was some rich old man and he were thinking of robbing him. Instead, he was face to face with a teenager that probably no older than fifteen. He regained his composure however, when he saw the teen made a move to walk away from him. Then an idea struck him. He grinned.

"Didn't ya hear me?!" Allen turned around to face the other man… or what he guessed to be man.

The man that had called him had well built, dirty brown hair that was tied in low pony tail that reached his hips, and light blue eyes. Though the weird part was this man was wearing pink dress and black trench coat to cover it up.

"What did you need of me, sir?" Allen asked as politely as possible, he didn't want to attract some unwanted attention by making a scene here, not yet.

The man looked him up from head to toe, thumb in chin as he observed Allen form for the second time before he smirked.

"Come with me for a sec," the man ordered, grabbing Allen's arm and leading him to some deserted alleyways.

The clown had a bad feeling about this.

He regretted choosing this place to grab some decent meal.

~oXo~

"Did you find him?" Lenalee asked to some Finder who accompanied Lavi on his last mission, hoping to at least find some clue on where on earth Allen was.

Lavi just shook his head disdainfully, he didn't dare to look at Lenalee in the eye. Lenalee face fell, she was having her hopes high.

"We'll find him later, Lenalee… I'm sure he'll be back as usual, like he usually did…"

Lenalee nodded, she wasn't sure if Lavi was reassuring her or himself.

She stared at Johnny for a few moments before she shook her head, the message was clear, they hadn't found Allen yet. Among other members of the Order, Johnny was one of the people who still sought after Allen, the other member had given up the hope on searching the Destroyer of Time, opting to do their usual work without thinking of white haired exorcist who could possibly turned into a Noah.

"Lenalee, please bring some coffee over here," someone called from the rubble of papers that was spread through the place messily.

"Alright, I'm coming in a minute," Lenalee wiped her eyes with her sleeve, she can't be sad right now when everyone was down, can she?

~oXo~

"Call," Allen laid out his hand (the cards) down the floor to let the men see it. It was a full house of an ace of Spade and Diamond, and three kings of Heart's, Spade, and Clubs. His smirk widening when he saw their cards, there's one pair, three of a kind, and high cards only. Oh boy, he was actually enjoying stripping them off of their money.

"Not again!" they screamed as Allen gathered the money and giving them a small laugh, his face maintained the poker face,

"I'm pretty sure I have the right to ask for apologize?" he inquired as he professionally shuffle the cards as fast as he could.

"One more hand and we call it even!" they cried out, anger clear in their eyes.

"Oh? What if I win?" he raised his eyebrow, looking at them expectantly, still shuffling the cards.

"We'll decide it after the game!" one of the men reasoned out.

"Well, I won't be so sure about that," the pace of the shuffling picked up, Allen made some difficult and high paced shuffle to confuse the men as he slipped four cards in his sleeve (that the man in front of him wore before) and divided the cards evenly. No one noticed the cards in his sleeve… as usual.

"Well, how much are we betting?" Allen asked nonchalantly as he observed their faces, they were trying hard to not scowl when they saw their cards.

"I will bet my life for you," the man who had dragged Allen spoke, he maintained his poker face perfectly thought Allen could see the glimmer of satisfaction shone in his eyes.

Allen whistled, he liked the idea of having slaves.

_Is this what Master felt when I was still his apprentice? _His eyebrow twitched.

"Are you sure? Then I would bet my whole fortune on this," he announced to the other two player who was busy crying over their hands. They perked up when they heard it, however.

_Got you. _

"Heck, I would even sell my human rights if any of you won this round," Allen brought the fanned card on his face, trying to hide an evil grin that wormed itself upon his face.

Allen took some cards from his hand and pretends to change them with the ones on the decked cards. Four cards slipped from his sleeve into his waiting hands swiftly.

The foursome looked at each other before nodding their heads, they laid out the cards in front of them.

Allen couldn't contain his dark smirk.

Straight Flush, Royal Flush, Three of a Kind, and Full House. It was obvious who win.

"Then I'll be taking my price now…" he grabbed the clothes and throw it at them, "I don't need those," he said simply, they were staring at him wide eyed, the white haired teen only raised his eyebrow, "What? Would you prefer walking around town naked?" they shook their head.

"Oh well, I only need money anyway so consider it as my token to you, it was a fun game," He got up and walked away.

"Wait, what's your name?" the man from before (who dragged Allen) called.

Allen paused, "It's Red."

**AN: **Hello guys, long time no see! I know it's probably time for me to update my stories as I had finished with finals and it's kind. I have life too, you know.

This is probably just a boring chapter for you but believe me, when I said this story deals with psychology, it deals with psychology. And as you probably had seen, Allen was starting to lose his mind, and no, it was not the Fourteenth who caused that. Allen had been a prisoner that supposed to _betray _his friends, he was accused traitor, everyone is hot in his tail, people using him, and there was no one he could trust beside himself. All that stuff could harm anyone's mind and I'm confused why everyone seemed to think this as usual occurrence, but I see it from different perspective and I'm going to do just that. I'm sorry if he's OOC but it's important for this story as well.

Oh, if any of you were wondering how long time had passed since he kills Hitler, it's three months in the real world (same as the manga) and a week and a half in the ark.

*_I have a feeling that later you guys would say "What the fuck is happening?" thought I would say it now, expect what you don't expect._

If you have question just PM me (I don't bite, you know) or just ask it through review, I may answer them without revealing too much. Although some of your questions may answer themselves on later chapters!

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorites and alerts guys!


End file.
